Tokio Hotel Girl
by Nadia-Bella Cullen-Team Edward
Summary: Ivy sueña con estar en Tokio Hotel , pero tendrá que ver como Bill y Tom son pareja , podra soportarlo? Cambiaran las cosas a su favor? Se que los capis son cortos , pero intentaré subir mas de uno a la vez... IvyXBill
1. default chapter

Hola , soy yo . Quiero hacer esta historia de Tokio Hotel que lleva días dando vuelta en mi cabeza . Se que es algo corto el capítulo , pero no me salen mas largos . Y por favor , es mi primer longfic , asi que tengan piedad ... porfavor? Bueno , no se si tengo algún disclaimer que hacer , pero lo haré igual

Disclaimer : Tokio Hotel es de ... Tokio hotel

Ok , no los distraigo mas , que lo disfruten =D

* * *

><p>Capítulo 1<p>

Ivy está en la tienda de discos buscando el disco zimmer 483 , de Tokio Hotel . Tiene 14 años . Su cabello es castaño rojizo algo oscuro y sus ojos de un verde azulado oscuro . Tiene un top con tiras muy finas negro y gris , unos vaqueros y unas converse blancas con estrella y costura negras . Sus ojos pasan por las portadas de los discos rápidamente hasta que encuentra el disco que buscaba . Ahora que está en Alemania es más facil encontrarlo . Va a la caja a pagarlo y sale de la tienda contenta con su disco . Camina hasta una mansión muy grande . Sube hasta el tercer piso y pone el disco en su equipo de audio . Yvi reconoce Übers Ende der Welt, en ingles Ready , Set , Go . Canta con la canción , aún cuando está en alemán , porque cuando encontró en una tienda el disco Room 483 a los 12 años se hizo fan de Tokio Hotel y aprendió alemán , por lo cual no es para ella ningún problema vivir en Alemania . Es más , es perfecto , porque tiene la esperanza de conocer a Tokio Hotel algún día . Hace 6 meses que espera que por alguna de las casualidades de la vida encontrarse con su banda favorita , y sobre todo con Bill Kaulitz , el cantante de la banda y el hombre que ama . Se sube a la cama y se sienta de piernas cruzadas mientras sigue cantando . Su cuarto esta lleno de posters de Tokio Hotel , la mayoría son de Bill . Su cama tiene un cubrecamas de rectángulos morados y negros , cada uno de ellos con un " Tokio Hotel " escrito . Su almuada tiene una funda de rayas moradas y negras . Las paredes son lila pastel así como las puertas de la habitación , del armario y del baño . El piso es de alfombra gris . Tiene un mueble para guardar sus discos al lado del equipo de audio y una televisión de plasma enfrentada a la cama , con reproductor de video , de dvd , videojuego y decodificador . En una esquina tiene una guitarra española , un teclado y una guitarra eléctrica . La televisión tambien es la pantalla de su computadora , y tiene una impresora multifunción . Tambien tiene una laptop apple y un Iphone . Se para y besa el poster mas cercano a ella . Se tira en la cama y cierra los ojos mientras sigue cantando .

oOoOoOo

Están maquillando a Ivy . Esta lista para el show . Salen al escenario y ella toma la guitarra . Toca su solo y él empieza a cantar . Su voz es perfecta . Cualquiera se quedaría embobada por su voz , y a ella le gustaría hacerlo , pero sigue tocando la guitarra . Es un sueño para ella tocar en Tokio Hotel . Literalmente , muchas noches sueña con eso . Espera que esta vez sea real . Se siente muy real . Cuando el show termina ella y Bill salen a caminar y llegan a un parque . Caminan alrededor de una laguna mientras hablan .

"Estuviste genial esta noche"dice él .

"Podría decir lo mismo de ti"dice ella .

"Pero tu estuviste mejor"

"No tu" dice ella y empiezan a discutir sobre el asunto , pero al final terminan riendo .

"De acuerdo , ambos estuvimos geniales , pero yo no soy la fundadora , y tu eres la gracia de la banda. Sin ti Tokio Hotel no sería lo mismo"

"Pero mi vida no sería lo mismo sin ti"

"Gracias" dice Ivy sonrojandose .

"Lo digo en serio . Ya no podría vivir sin ti . Si tu saltas yo salto" dice él (N_A : Lo se , lo se , veo mucho Titanic , pero no lo pude resistir). Ella intenta contestarle algo , pero al girar sus caras quedan a pocos centímetros de distancia y no le sale la voz . Cada vez se van acercando más hasta que...

TOC TOC TOC

Ivy abre los ojos . Se volvió a quedar dormida . Era tan solo un sueño .

"Ya va"dice parándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta "Qué ocurre?"pregunta mientras la abre .

"Lamento molestarla señorita , pero la cena esta servida"dice Eleanor.

"Y supongo que no cenaré con mamá"dice, deseando que la contradiga, pero sin esperanza.

"No"

"Lo mismo de siempre"suspira Ivy"Bajo en un momento"

"De acuerdo"dice Eleanor lléndose y dejando sola a Ivy . Cierra la puerta y camina hasta el poster de Bill más cercano con los brazos abrazando su pecho.

"Porméteme que tu nunca me dejarás"pide , sus ojos llenos de lágrimas . Cuando el poster no contesta ella sonríe tristemente y dice "Lo se , tu no hablas"

Acaricia la cara de Bill y sale de la habitación.

oOoOoOo

Ivy aleja el plato de ella, aún cuando no comió ni siquiera la mitad . Pero ahora simplemente no tiene ánimos de comer . Siempre es lo mismo . No recuerda cuando fue la última vez que fue con su mamá al zológico , o al parque , o a cualquier lado . Ni siquiera recuerda la última vez que su madre la llevó a la escuela . No , ellas tenían un chofer que siempre la llevaba . Todo era más fácil cuando su madre no era rica . Cuando seguía estudiando en la universidad . Aunque ella terminó su carrera cuando tenía 7 . Ivy espera que por lo menos su madre se felíz .

"No piensa comer mas , señorita?"

"Eleanor , por favor dime Ivy"dice . Si tan solo hiciera eso sería más soportable . Allí nadie la llama por su nombre . Ni allí ni en Inglaterra .

"Lo intentaré , señorita Ivy"dice Eleanor . Ivy suspira . Por lo menos usó su nombre , aunque todavía le diga señorita"¿Solo comerá eso?

"Si , aunque talvez me gustaría una copa de helado"Dicen que el helado es lo mejor para un corazón roto .

"Hay helado de fresa con trozitos de browny , su favorito"

"Gracias"dice Ivy sonriendo soñadoramente de solo pensar en su helado favorito . Al rato llega Eleanor con una copa de helado y se lo deja en la mesa .

oOoOoOo

La puerta se abre y Ivy entra nuevamente a su pieza . Se acuesta en la cama y mira el poster que está al lado de la cama .

"Hola mi amor . ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? Espero que mejor que el mío . Siempre es lo mismo . Ella nunca tiene tiempo para mi . Si no te tuviera a ti me volvería loca . Ojalá te tuviera en serio , ¿sabes? Además de en mis sueños , quiero decir . Daría todo por conocerte . Porque pudieras amarme como yo a ti . Ser tuya y tu mío . Pero claro , pedir eso es como pedir que mamá me lleve de compras , o que pasemos una noche de chicas . Pero se vale soñar , no crees? Si no pudiera soñar no se que haría"bostezo"Gracias por escucharme"

* * *

><p>Triste , no creen? Y lamento decir que se pone peor . Hablando del fic ... que opinan? Reviews , pliiiis<p> 


	2. Foro

Hola , aqui vuelvo con 2 capítulos para compensar lo corto de este , el que sigue lo subo como máximo en una hora ^.^ . Gracias a Carlee Twilighter Masen y a Jessica Kaulitz por reviewar la historia y a Erish por agregarla a favoritos . Que disfruten

* * *

><p>Capítulo 2<p>

Ivy está con los auriculares puestos escuchando Strange . Esa canción la cantan Kerli y Bill . Se siente algo celosa de que canten juntos . Luego buscará mas información sobre esta Kerli . Pero primero quiere escuchar la canción . Luego la escuchará mas atentamente las veces necesarias para aprenderse la letra . Debe admitir que esta Kerli canta bien . A ella le gustaría cantar así . Rayos , le encantaría tener la oportunidad de cantar con su Bill . Cuando la canción termina la vuelve a poner para parenderse la letra . Y otra vez . Y una vez mas . Sigue escuchandola hasta que la puede cantar sin escucharla . Ahora es hora de buscar la información . Abre el buscador Google y escribe las palabras "Kerli y Bill" y aprieta el botón "buscar" . Le hace click al primer resultado , que es la página de Kerli en la wikipedia alemana . Lee todo el artículo , pero no hay señales de que salga ni tenga ningún romance con Bill . Para estar mas segura mira tambien el artículo en la wikipedia inglesa . Nada . Ahora se siente mejor , por un momento se asustó ... Oh , no . No otra vez . En la página de resultados hay un foro que tiene la siguiente pregunta "¿Creen que Bill salga con Kerli o con Tom?" . Sinceramente Ivy esta mucho mas que cansada de esos absurdos rumores . Un subresultado muestra que una chica dice que una revista alemana famosa está interesada en esa pregunta . Eso capta aún más su atención . No quiere que ninguna revista tonta rruine la reputación de Bill . Abre el lynk y mira la respuesta completa de la chica .

_Mi amiga le mandó esa pregunta a la revista Von Mode . La respuesta dice que pensarán en hacer un artículo para contestar a su pregunta , y que si sabe alguna información que se las envíe por correo . Aquí les doy la dirección así si saben algo pueden mandarselos a Von Mode ._

Oh no , no , no . Eso no puede pasar . Ella se encargará de que no ocurra . Despues de todo su madre es millonaria . No importa cuanto tiempo vaya a estar castigada . Quiere salvar a su Bill de esos rumores ridículos . Porque son falsos . Tienen que serlo . Bill es lo único que tiene , desde que su madre nunca le presta atención y Eleanor insiste en llamarla señorita en lugar de Ivy . Abre un cajón donde tiene revistas que compra con la esperanza de encontrar noticias de Tokio Hotel y saca una Von Mode . Busca el teléfono de la revista . Lo encuentra . Perfecto . Toma su Iphone y marca el número que dice en la revista .

"Hola?

"Hola , soy hija de Maddison Lorenson . Quisiera hablar con los dueños de la revista"

"De inmediato"dice y suena la música de espera .

"_¿Que rayos estoy haciendo?"_piensa Ivy"_Esto me costará caro , oh si que lo hará . ¡Enfócate! Esto es por Bill . Es para que ninguna tonta revista arruine su reputación . Si , si es por el cualquier castigo vale la pena ._

"Hola , habla Klaus Von Seite"dice desde el otro lado del teléfono , trayendo de nuevo a la realidad a Ivy .

"Hola , soy la hija de Maddison Lorenson"

"La empresaria?"

"Si , la misma"

"Mucho gusto señorita Lorenson , es un placer"

"El placer es mío , señor Von Seite"

"Y que se le ofrece?"

"Pues me gustaría hablar con usted en persona"

"A que se debe el honor?"

"Me ... gustaría hacer un trato"

"Qué clase de trato?"

"Sobre ... escuche sobre una nota que piensan hacer , y me gustaría hablar sobre eso"

"Ah , pues entonces quedemos en algún lugar"

"El bar Gute Natch?"

"Perfecto , cuando le parecería bien?"

"El sabado a las 13?"

"Eso suena perfecto señorita Lorenson"

"Entonces es un trato"

"Definitivamente"

"Gracias"

"No es nungún problema"

"Entonces... Así quedamos"

"Si. Oh! Y recuerde que tengo precios altos"

"_Genial" _piensa Ivy sarcásticamente .

"No me importa"

"Perfecto . Entonces hasta pronto"

"Hasta pronto"

Ambos cortan el teléfono . Ivy se recuesta en la cama . Mira el techo y piensa . _"Recuerde que tengo precios altos"_ . Eso era lo que había dicho el señor Von Seite .

"Definitivamente esto me costará un buen castigo"

* * *

><p>Si , se que este capi no aporta mucho y esa es la otra razon por la que hoy subo 2 , pero creo que es necesario saber sobre el encuentro , asi que ...<p> 


	3. el viernes en la escuela

Aqui les traigo el tercer capítulo! este es mas intenso . Y ahora que lo pienso el título es estúpido , pero no se me ocurrió nada mejor . Asi que sin mas los dejo con Ivy .

* * *

><p>El viernes en la escuela .<p>

Capítulo 3

Es viernes . Por lo tanto Ivy esta en la escuela . Por desgracia . Mira el gran reloj que hay arriba de la pizarra . Oh , no . Falta poco para el recreo . Esa es la parte que ella más odia . Eso significa que alguien intentará arruinarlo . De nuevo .

"_No te preocupes"_piensa_"Puedes ... puedes ocultarte en el baño hasta que el recreo termine , asi nadie te encontrará . Puedes llevar el Ipod y escuchar a Tokio Hotel mientras tanto"_

Faltan 5 minutos . Ivy tiene un plan , pero igualmente sigue nerviosa . No , no tiene porque estar nerviosa . Todo saldrá bien , y ella tendrá un recreo libre de gente . Si , hay que ser positivas . 4 minutos . No hay problema , podrá manejarlo . 3 minutos . Llegará al baño a tiempo . 2 minutos . No hay nada de que preocuparse . 1 minuto . Todo saldra bien .

RIIIIIIIING

Ivy se apresura a guardar su Ipod en el bolsillo de su sudadera y se levanta a la velocidad de la luz . Apresura el paso para llegar al baño sin inconvenientes . Pero alguien le pone traba y cae de cara al piso . Todos alrededor estallan en risas . Se levanta y ve que es Kora , la chica más popular de la preparatoria , un año mayor que ella . Siempre le hace cosas así . Siempre la humilla .

"Fijate por donde vas"

"De que hablas?Tu fuiste la que me puso la traba"

"No tengo ni la mas idea de lo que me estas hablando"

"Tu sabes que lo hiciste"

"A quien le importa , torpe?"

Ivy aprieta los dientes y sus ojos se humedecen .

"Dejame en paz"

"Porque habria de hacerlo , rarita?"

"Que tienes contra mi?"

"Oh , nada , solo que estorbas siempre"

"Como?

"Existiendo , estorbas tanto que tu padre te dejo por eso"

Los ojos de Ivy se humedecen cada vez mas , pero resite allí.

"Eso no es cierto"

"Y entonces porque se fue?"

"..."

Ivy no tiene nada que decir . Despues de todo ni ella misma lo sabe .

"Admitelo , eres un estorbo para todo el mundo , nadie te quiere cerca , por eso todos se alejan de ti , por eso nadie te habla . No eres nadie , solo una rarita a quien nadie quiere"

"Por lo menos no soy una falsa que se cree más que los demas solo por tener plata o ser de clase social alta"

"Por lo menos yo no soy un verguenza para mi clase , tu si lo eres , siendo tan rara y torpe , solo eres un estorbo"

"Ya callate"

"No , no lo haré , porque siempre avergonzando a la clase alta , por eso te dejo tu padre , porque lo avergonzabas"

"Ya deja de hablar de mi padre!"

"Oh , lo siento . Acaso lastimé los sentimientos de la bebita llorona?"

"Aquí la bebé eres tu , solo eres una niña consentida"

"Lo que tienes es envidia porque siempre obtengo lo que quiero"

"Claro que no tengo envidia de ti . Porque querría ser una falsa , una niña consentida que se cree mejor que todos solo por tener plata y poder combinar bien su ropa?"

"Porque mis padres nunca me abandonarían"

"Te dije que dejaras a mi familia fuera de esto!"

"Porque habría de hacer algo que tu me dices?"

"Porque sino te arrepentirás"

"Uy , que miedo , que haras?"

"Eso lo veras si no te callas"

"Ya te digo , ni tu sabes lo que haras , solo eres una verguenza"

"Y tu una niña consentida y una falsa"

"Por lo menos no soy una rarita que escucha música de mierda"

Este fue el punto para Ivy . Esta tan enojada que no puede contenerse de decir lo siguiente:

"Por lo menos yo no soy una perra"

Ivy camina dignamente hasta el baño y se esconde en una caseta , pero ya allí se larga a llorar . Saca su Ipod del bolsillo y se pone los auriculares , subiendo el volumen al máximo . Pone la primera canción de la lista , que resulta ser retten mich , en ingles rescue me . Ama la voz que tiene en las canciones de Schrei .

"Por favor Bill , sácame de aquí"susurra"No lo soporto mas , sálvame . Te necesito"

Komm und rette mich

Ich verbrenne innerlich

Komm und rette mich

Ich schaff´s nich´ ohne dich

Komm und rette mich

Rette mich

Rette mich

Sigue llorando mientras escucha la canción . Odia su vida . Si no fuera por Tokio Hotel ya se hubiera vuelto loca . De no haberse enamorado de Bill no podría seguir . Bill y Tokio Hotel eran lo único que tenía . Desearía que las cosas hubieran sido distintas . No ser tan tímida . No ser rica . No ir a una escuela privada . No ser tan torpe . No ser tan rara . Aunque nunca se arrepentiría de Tokio Hotel . Cuando termina la canción se da cuenta de que hay mucho silencio . Se arriesga a salir y se da cuenta de que no hay nadie allí . Se mira al espejo . Tiene su cabello en una coleta , con dos mechones a los costados de su cara . Tiene una sudadera morado oscuro con capucha , unos vaqueros grises y unas converse grises tambien . Se da cuenta de que no es lo que una chica normal usaría , pero en este momento eso no es lo importante . Va a la puerta del baño , pero no hay nadie afuera .

"Mierda"dice , dándose cuenta de que terminó el recreo . Se limpia las lágrimas y sale corriendo a su salón . Entra y todos se quedan mirándola . Cierra la puerta y camina con la vista baja hasta su asiento , al fondo y solo para ella .

"Pendeja llorona"dice Kora cuando pasa a su lado . Todos se rien . El profesor no se da cuenta de que se ríen de Ivy . Talvez ni siquiera le interesa . Despues de todo nadie se preocupa por ella . Ivy sigue hasta su asiento . Entonces el profesor sigue dictando clases .

"Bill , sálvame"murmura tan bajo que nadie la escucha .

* * *

><p>Lo se , es triste . Las que se quieran unir al Team Anti Kora hay vacantes disponibles .<p> 


End file.
